A Thing for Her
by Milou
Summary: A chat between Eve and Ares while they were sharing a dungeon in The God You know


Title : A Thing for Her

Author : Marilou, Milou for my friends ( Not Ares lol)

Disclaimer : I don't own these characters and do not make money with them, its just for fun and to cure my crazy imagination.

Teaser : In the ep : THE GOD YOU KNOW Ares and Eve spent some time together in dungeon, it could be interesting to know what they were saying no ?

Ares was in the dungeon, alone. He was worried sick for his sister. He stood on his foot when he heard someone coming. Maybe ? But it wasn't her, it was another prisoner, a girl. He was surprised to see Eve. She was rubbing her chin and cheek, her eyes in fire. She looked at him quickly, then turned her eyes down.

- What happened to you peace talking ?

- It's really none of your business Ares !

- Alright ! It's not like I cared anyway. 

- Mother punched me.....

Ares laughed but when he noticed the pain in Eve's eyes, he stopped and felt guilty. 

- Well, Eve, you used to be a warrior, you've been punched before.

- Never by mother ! And I don't care about the punch. Its her attitude I don't like. She interfered in my mission. I decided to give myself to Caligula to try to convert him, it was my calling. The archangel was behind me. He believed in me but no ! Mother had to came and saved me. She is not giving me a chance to prove my path !

- Well, after all she is your mother and most important she is XENA ! She would do anything to protect you from doing mistakes is she thinks you're doing one, even if you're not.

- That doesn't make sense Ares ! But why am I here talking with you ? I don't trust you.

- It's not a matter of trust right now. I'm here to save Aphrodite from Caligula, and you're here to save Caligula from himself.

- I don't care about him ! I just want that he stops his cult of blood. He is destroying the nation.

- Yeah, I noticed, I could have liked him long ago.

- Enough Ares ! You are not funny.

- HEY ! I'm a pathetic mortal in a dungeon, trying to be funny is the only thing I have left. So, PLEASE, let me be. You're the one who got me in this position so the less you could do is to leave me alone.

- You're the one who started to talk. And by the way, I'm not the one who got you in dungeon, you are perfectly able to get in trouble yourself !

- I don't mean being here Eve ! I mean being MORTAL ! Its all your fault. 

- WHAT ? ? ? ? ? ! ! ! ! ! ! ! 

- You heard me.

- Its my fault if you gave up your immortality ? Don't make me go angry on you. I admit I own you my life but your immortality, no way ! I never ask anything, you did everything by yourself. You did it for Xena, because you thought you could have a chance with her if you did something good for once in your life. So do not try to make me feel sorry for you.

Ares sadly laughed. 

- I'm sorry Eve. I didn't want to make you mad. Its just that this mortal life is so rough. Having to be kept here while Aphrodite is in danger somewhere with that freak. It drives me crazy.

- Did you just said you're sorry Ares ? 

- No I didn't !

- Yes you did. Maybe you did changed. You are not totally a lost case. I do not know you as well as I thought.

- No you don't. And you're wrong when you think I still love Xena. I don't deny there is a connection between us, long lost love has changed into a kind of friendship. I can feel it since IM mortal. I didn't gave up anything for Xena.

- But why did you saved us Ares ? There was nothing in reward for you. I don't understand.

- You cant understand because you think I'm not able to love anybody.

- Now I remember ! When Gabrielle and I woke up, Athena asked you why you did this and you said that you had a thing for her ! I thought you meant Xena. Now I know the truth. You cared about all of us. We were the only mortals that you've come to appreciate trough the years, that's why you couldn't let us died. You didn't want neither Gabrielle or I or Xena to die. That is why the furies also take our morphology to fool you, they knew you would follow us anywhere. Am I right ?

- Well, you're right, in a way. I care about you girls but you were also right when said I did it for love. But it wasn't for Xena.

- Gabrielle ! You saved us because you're in love with Gabrielle ?

Ares and Eve quickly turned to see who came in the dungeon. It was Xena. She was staring at Ares, waiting for his answer.

- So ? It's Gabrielle isn't ? 

Ares looked elsewhere but finally answered : Yes, I did it for Gabrielle.

****

The End ? ? ? ? ? ?


End file.
